Back to School
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: Welcome to another year at the Marx Institution . . . Wait! What?
1. Must read!

_**Hello, everyone! **_**I'm Castor **_and I'm Pollux! __**And we're **_**the more awesome than Prussia **_and more evil than Russia __**Gemini Twins.**_

_Okay, first of all . . . wow! _**This will be our tenth story! **_And we have had more than one hundred reviews __while__ we were writing a story. _**Not to mention we're creeping up on our one year anniversary: January 14****th****. **_And boy do we have plans! We actually plan to do a special story just for the anniversary!_

_**Time for warnings!**_

_We don't own Hetalia, OCs, OOC characters, no offense intended, blah, blah, blah. _**Pollux! **_What? We need to use the next couple thousand words to warn them about __this__ story in particular. _**Yeah, but you didn't have to be rude about it! **_Bleagh!_

**This story is going to be a bit unique. **_Not like any of the other stories we've written. You've had your warning, in the prologue. _**From here on out, you will have no idea what is happening in the story besides the plotline. **_And we won't tell you a thing!_

_Also, twins! _**Right, we've called some of the characters (Italy and Romano, the Koreas, America and South) twins in the past. **_They still are, just as nations. _**Not necessarily as humans. Why, you ask. **_Because the original author of Hetalia might have given them different ages. _**Don't worry, some of them will still be twins.**

_Italy and Romano – not twins, the author gave them different ages_

**Turkey and **_Ottoman_** – **_**twins, they are essentially the same nation, just from different time streams**_

_America and _**South **_**– twins, they are essentially the same nation (South never having actually left America)**_

_North Korea and Korea – twins, they are from the same land, created at the same time_

_Czech and Slovakia – not twins, Czech is younger than Slovakia_

_Ireland and Northern Ireland - not twins, Northern Ireland is younger than Ireland_

**Some of these might confuse you. **_Like, why would Czech and Slovakia be twins? That's because they're from the same land._

**Siblings! **_Right, the siblings are going to be a little weird. _**Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland are all going to be siblings. Yes, they speak different languages, but we're doing it because it makes this story a whole more interesting.**

_Also, the nations' names are going bye-bye for this story. _**That's just because they'll think they're humans. So they can't use their country names. **_But don't fret! We're providing the whole list here, and we'll be giving you a list before every story. Here we go!_

**Albania – Gjon**

_America – Alfred F. Jones_

_Andorra – Carme Fernández Carriedo – Bonnefoy_

**Australia – Jett Kirkland**

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein (Beilschmidt)**

_Bangladesh – Misra Tasnim (Tasnim Misra)_

**Belarus – Natalya Braginsky**

**Belgium – Emma Adema**

**Bosnia and Herzegovina – Matija Pavlov**

**Bulgaria – Rayna Pavlov**

_Bauhinia – Onggo Yin (Yin Onggo)_

_Canada – Matthew Williams_

_China – Wang Yao (Yao Wang)_

**Cyprus – Alexander Karpusi**

_Czech – Eva Zupan_

**Denmark – Mathias Nordheim**

**Egypt – Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Muhammad Hassan Gupta)**

_England – Angel Kirkland_

_Estonia – Eduard von Bock_

**Finland – Kielo Väinämöinen**

_France – Francis Beonnefoy_

_Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt_

**Greece – Laurel Karpusi**

**Greenland – Clarice Nielsen**

_Hong Kong – Wang Mulan (Mulan Wang)_

**Hungary – Elizabeta Hérderváry**

**Iceland – Emil Nordheim**

**India – Misra Raj (Raj Misra)**

**Indonesia – Onggo Indah (Indah Onggo)**

_Ireland – Patrick Kirkland_

_Israel – Nili Harel_

_Italy – Giulietta Vargas_

_Japan – Honda Sakura (Sakura Honda)_

_Korea – Im Yong Soo (Yong Soo Im)_

_Kosovo – Veronika Dibra_

_Latvia – Raivis Galante_

_Liechtenstein – Erika Beilschmidt_

_Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis_

**Luxemburg – Tim Adema**

_Macau – Wang Min (Min Wang)_

_Mexico – Esperanza Muchados_

**Mongolia – Khan Sarangerel (Sarangerel Khan)**

**Morocco – Hakim Atifa (Atifa Hakim)**

**Netherlands – Lars Adema**

**New Zealand – Benjamin Kirkland**

_North Korea – Im Seung Soo (Seung Soo Im)_

**North Russia – Vika Orlov**

_Northern Ireland – Seamus Kirkland_

**Norway – Eira Nordheim**

_Ottoman – Sadık Volkan (Volkan Sadık)_

_Pakistan – Misra Jinan (Jinan Misra)_

_Palestine – El-Ghazzawy Farid (Farid El-Ghazzawy)_

**Poland – Felicyta Zupan**

**Portugal – Sol Fernández Carriedo**

_Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt_

**Romania – Vladimir Dalca**

_Romano –Lovino Vargas_

_Russia – Ivan Barginsky_

_Scotland – Alistair Kirkland_

**Seychelles – Michelle Bonnefoy**

_Slovakia – Adam Zupan_

**South – Amelia P. Jones**

_Spain – Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

**Sweden – Berwald Nordheim**

_Switzerland – Basch Beilschmidt_

_Taiwan – Wang Mei (Mei Wang)_

_Thailand – Kasem Chao (Chao Kasem)_

**Turkey – Sadık Adnan (Adnan Sadık)**

**Ukraine – Sofia Braginsky**

_Vietnam – Tran Thu (Thu Tran)_

_Wales – Dylan Kirkland_

_**And there you go! **_**Well, I think that's all. **_I agree. __**And without further ado . . .**_

**Castor . . .**

_And Pollux . . ._

_**Are proud to present . . .**_

**Back**

_To_

_**School**_


	2. The Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: **Let's start this sugar stand!**

**India: Raj**

_Pakistan: Jinan_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**The Bell Tolls**

India sat on a plastic mattress in clothes that weren't his: crisp, white hospital pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Four days ago, he had woken up to find himself in a padded room with nothing but the bed. Food had been given until just recently. He'd had not human, or nation, contact during this entire time.

India looked up when the cell door opened and rose quickly when three men entered the room. One man was dressed in a white lab coat. The other two were clearly guards, dressed in black and armed with Taser guns.

"What do you want with me?" India demanded, balling his hands into fists and falling into a fighting stance.

"Handcuff him," the man in the lab coat, clearly a scientist, said. The two guards converged on India and grabbed him by the arms.

"Nahīṁ!" India tried to jerk his arms free and kick one of the guards in the knee. "Let me go!" The guard grunted but didn't let go. It wasn't long before India found himself painfully handcuffed.

"Dr. Marx will see you now," the scientist said. He turned and led the guards out of the cell with India. They were in a long hallway decorated with doors.

"I don't want to see him!" India struggled against his guards, suddenly letting his weight hit the ground to slow them down. "Let me go!" The guards hefted him back up. One fingered his Taser longingly.

"The patient is causing trouble," the scientist sighed. He motioned to someone behind India. Something hard collided with the back of the nation's knees and India found himself forced into a wheelchair.

"Nahīṁ!" India tried to rise from the wheelchair but he was forced back down and buckled in. "What do you want with me?"

"Dr. Marx will see you," was all the scientist said. He made his way down the hallway. No one spoke as they moved. The only sound was the ominous squeaking of the wheelchair.

"Who are you?" India demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"I am Dr. Freud," the scientist said after a moment. "I work as an assistant for Dr. Marx."

"What do you want with me?" India repeated. He tugged at his handcuffs but it was futile.

"We want to run an experiment," Dr. Freud said. "You nations have too much stress on your shoulders."

"So you kidnapped me?" India demanded. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Not just you." Dr. Freud tapped a door as he passed it. "We also have your dear sisters. We have nearly every one of you nations in our grasp."

Two swinging door opened automatically as Dr. Freud approached them. The humans and nations were shown into what looked like a hospital ward lined with beds. England, America, Poland, Belgium, Hungary, Canada, and Iceland all laid in beds. Upon closer inspection, India could see Iceland was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. His head had been wrapped up tightly with clean, white bandages.

"What did you do to them?" India breathed. He could see a burn mark on the side of America's neck. The young nation must have fought with the guards before they had done whatever to him.

"We helped them," Dr. Freud said. "Just as we will help you." He led the group through another set of doors on the other side of the ward. They were now standing in a dark room. A two-way mirror showed a well-lit room on the other side with what looked like a masseuse chair in the center of it. Several fancy looking machines surrounded the chair.

"What are you doing?" India tried to kick a guard when he approached the nation.

Dr. Freud didn't answer. He turned when two more men in lab coats entered the room.

"Dr. Pavlov," Dr. Freud said, nodding to the taller of the two. "Dr. Schrodinger."

"Dr. Freud," Dr. Pavlov said. He looked to India curiously. "Who is this one?"

"He looks like the other ones," Dr. Schrodinger commented. "Is he related to them?" India stiffened at the words.

"Their older brother," Dr. Freud told the other scientists. "This is the Republic of India."

"Dr. Marx is on his way," Dr. Pavlov said. "He would like us to prepare the patient for surgery."

"Don't touch me!" India kicked wildly when the two guards grabbed him and dragged him out of the wheelchair. Drs. Pavlov and Freud moved ahead of the guards to prepare the chair for their patient. Dr. Freud turned to India when all the straps had been adjusted. The scientist held something in his hands.

"Open," he said, holding up a mouth-guard. India made a strangled sound when one of the guards forced him to open his mouth. Dr. Freud shoved the mouth-guard into India's mouth. The plastic pinned his tongue to the bottom of his mouth.

With a motion from the scientist, the guards slammed India face-first into the chair. His arms were strapped tightly to leather arms at his sides and his legs were locked into cuffs below the seat. Two straps were drawn over his shoulders and locked down at the opposite hips. India could hardly struggled against the sturdy leather.

"Ah, Dr. Marx," Dr. Freud said warmly. "You're just in time."

"I can see," a cold voice said from behind India. The nation stiffened when legs appeared in his peripheral vision. "Are you ready to prepare the patient?"

"Yes, sir," Dr. Pavlov said earnestly.

A strong hand pinned India's neck down as an electric buzz filled the air. The teeth of an electric razor ran up the back of the nation's head. India gritted his teeth and struggled against his bindings, trying to scream curses at his captors.

"That's enough," Dr. Marx said, and the razor was shut off. India felt a metal cage placed over the back of his head and locked down. "You're not allergic to iodine, are you?" he asked India. The nation glared at him and spat a garbled curse out.

"That's good to hear." A cold cotton ball rubbed the back of India's newly shaved head. The hand pulled away and another pricked India in the arm with a needle. "This is nothing more than a mild sedative," Dr. Marx said. "Neurosurgery is a very complicated process and we need you conscious for this." India's eyes widened and he tried to shake his head in protest.

"Are we ready to begin, gentleman?" Dr. Marx asked. The other three scientists gave sounds of approval and Dr. Marx moved to sand directly behind India. "This will be painful," he said. There was the sound of a machine turning on and something sharp India couldn't see brushed the back of his head. India's screams were muffled by the mouth-guard as he tried and failed to struggle.

A-B-C-D-F

The sound of a pounding fist jolted Raj out of his fitful sleep.

"Raj!" a feminine voice shouted through the door. "Mom says to get up, or she'll throw you breakfast away again!"

"Go away, Jinan," Raj moaned. "Can't you leave a man in peace?"

"Are you doing something in there?" Jinan demanded. "Because if you are, I'll tell Mom."

"Go away, Jinan!" Raj roared, hurling his alarm clock at the door. It bounced off the wood and across the carpet. "Go find someone else to shriek at!"

"Get up!" Jinan hit the door with an open hand. "Our letters came and Mom wants us to get ready!"

"Ready for what?" Raj rolled over and pulled a pillow over his face.

"School," Jinan snapped. "We got our letters from the Marx Institution."

* * *

A/N: _GOTTA RUN, TIME FOR WORK!_


	3. Move-In Day

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Since we forgot to do this in the first Author's Note . . ._

_**HI, DALA, MEDUSA, MILANA, BACK, LYS, NARU, MANTYKE, MISSY, CAHA, TONY, CLIO (hope to hear from you soon), CAVE, JAINA, BOY (Become One Yes), AND EVERYONE ELSE!**_

_Whew, that was a lot of names. _**I know. **_Well, we're hoping to hear back from all of you. Even a simple hello will suffice!_

**Now remember, in this story the nations think they're humans, so we can't tell you what's going on. **_A list of names will appear before every scene so you won't be confused. _**Feel free to tell us when we can stop putting lists up.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Move-In Day**

India: Raj

Switzerland: Basch

Luxemburg: Tim

Belgium: Emma

Ireland: Patrick

Pakistan: Jinan

Bangladesh: Tasnim

Adnan: Turkey

Volkan: Ottoman

A - B - C - D - F

Raj stood before the Marx Institution with his bag slung over one shoulder and his suitcase in the other hand. The building looked like a castle, there were no other words for it. It was huge with tall, arching windows and towers standing at each of the four corners. The roof was slightly slanted and covered in glass windows.

Students and parents milled around the campus, talking with one another and meeting old friends. By the looks of it, they were all either American or European. Raj stuck out like a sore thumb with his amber eyes, dark hair, and cocoa skin. It was just his luck to be left in an American school.

Glancing over his shoulder, Raj made his way into the castle of a school. The halls inside were made of a gray stone, most likely granite by the looks of it. A staircase ran up to the second floor and Raj took it. He froze at the sight of a hallway. It looked as though a tornado had torn through it.

A short man with green eyes and chin-length hair pounded on a door, shouting in German at his roommate. By the way he was shouting, Raj guessed the boy's roommate had locked him out.

"Diese Tür öffnen,_ (Open this door,)_ Gott verdammt!" the German boy shouted furiously. "Tim Adema, öffnen Sie dieses Tor! _(you open this door!)_"

"Shut up, Basch," Tim shouted back through the door. "I'm studying for my classes."

"Classes haven't even started yet!" Basch shouted furiously. He kicked the door particularly hard. "Open this door, or I'll . . . I'll . . ."

"Um, excuse me."

"What do you want?" Basch turned to see a stocky girl with eyes as green as his and pretty, curly hair.

"Have you seen my little brother anywhere?" the girl asked politely. Her accent was similar to Basch's but slightly lighter. Clearly she wasn't as German as him.

Raj couldn't help but watch the proceedings.

"No, I haven't," Basch snapped at the girl. "Now get lost, I'm trying to get my brat of a roommate to open this door." He turned back to the door and rattled the doorknob. "Gott verdammt!"

"Just get lost!" Tim's shout was muffled by the wood.

"Ach!" The not-German girl blanched. "Tim, what are you doing?" Striding forward, she joined Basch at the door.

"Emma?" Tim asked with a groan. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Emma planted her hands on her hips and glared at shut door as thought that would make it open.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I knew you would be getting into trouble," Emma snapped. "Now open this door, before I kick it open!" There was a click of the lock and Tim meekly opened the door. Almost instantly, he was shot in the face with a rubber band by Basch.

"Don't you ever do that again," Basch snarled as he stormed into the room. "You better not have touched my things."

Emma stared at Basch in shock for a moment before she hefted her purse. "Don't you dare hit my kleine broer. _(little brother.)_" She smacked Basch on the back of the head with her bag and proceeded to continue beating him with it.

"Argh!" Basch covered his head and tried to escape the madwoman in his room.

Raj stared at the wild trio in disbelief before shaking his head and moving on down the hallway. He stepped over a pair of twins rolling on the floor and trying to strangle each other. They cursed madly at each other in Turkish while attempting to kill each other. Raj stopped outside his door and pushed it open, praying for a normal roommate.

A lean, red-head with a mischievous glint in his eyes straightened up as the door opened.

"'Lo!" the boy said in an Irish accent. He moved forward with an outstretched hand. "I'm Patrick Kirkland."

"Namastē." Raj placed his palms together and bowed his head slightly, ignoring the offered hand. "I am Raj Misra."

"Raj," Patrick rolled the name through his mouth before grinning and planting his hands on his hips. "I like you already, Raj. This is me side." He gestured to the right side of the room. "You can have the other."

There were two beds adjacent to each other in the room. Both were lofted with desks underneath them. Bookshelves stood at the ends of the beds.

"There's a dresser in your closet for your clothes," Patrick finished.

"Thank you, Patrick." Raj moved to the desk and placed his beg and suitcase on the floor. He winced at the curse outside his door.

"Raj, where did you go?" A slim girl with cocoa skin and a dupatta draped over her black hair stomped down the hall, dragging another girl behind her. "Basetrede!"

"Jinan," Raj said. "Let Tasnim go. I don't think she likes being dragged around."

"Why do you think I'm dragging her around?" Jinan demanded, shoving Tasnim forward. The other girl could have been Jinan's twin, they resembled each other so much, though she had a weaker look to her and wore a sari instead of a dupatta. "I don't want to deal with her."

"That's not very nice, Jinan." Raj caught Tasnim before she could hit the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked, smiling down at his sister.

"Hyām̐," Tasnim said softly, standing. She fixed her sari so it hid her hair better.

Patrick leaned around Raj to see the sisters better. "Are you three triplets?" he asked curiously. "You're far too similar."

"Yes, we are," Jinan snapped, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "As much as I hate to say it." Tasnim ducked her head.

"She doesn't mean you, Tasnim," Raj said gently. "You're far prettier than she could ever dream of being." There was a loud scoff and Raj was suddenly slapped across the face. The last he saw of Jinan was her skit around the corner.

"She doesn't like me," Tasnim said softly, fiddling with the end of her red sari. "She thinks I'm a burden." Patrick quirked an eyebrow at that but decided to flip through his books, giving the siblings some privacy.

"Yes, well, Jinan's a kutiyā." Raj shrugged. "Don't worry about her. Your job is to have fun!"

Tasnim smiled weakly up at Raj. "Tōmākē dhan'yabāda, _(Thank you,)_ big brother." She turned and left the room quickly.

"Blimey," Patrick said behind Raj. "I thought me family was messed up." Raj was about to answer when there was a shout and someone tore past the door. He was followed quickly by a taller blue-eyed boy.

"What's with this school?" Raj asked. "It's like everyone is trying to kill each other."

"Aye, it looks like Adnan and Volkan hate each other," Patrick said. At Raj's blank look, he elaborated. "They're the twins in the hallway. Apparently they haven't seen each other for years."

"Ah." Raj winced at a crashing noise and slowly closed the door. "I just hope they don't bring it in here."

"They've already been kicked out of one room." Patrick picked up a Harry Potter book and set it on the shelf. "I think it was another set of reunited brothers. Blimey, this school must be up to something."

A - B - C - D – F

Northern Ireland: Seamus

Greenland: Clarice

England: Angel

America: Alfred F.

South: Amelia P.

Canada: Matthew

Alistair: Scotland

Wales: Dylan

Albania: Gjon

Germany: Ludwig

Vietnam: Thu

A - B - C - D - F

Seamus stood in the courtyard, staring at the crowd before him. His older brothers and sister were wandering around, meeting new friends. Seamus had already given up on making friends. He stood no chance against his older siblings.

"Hallo." A young woman stood behind Seamus. The Irish boy turned to see a girl with her blond hair braided over one shoulder and blue eyes studying him.

"'Lo," Seamus said softly.

"I'm Clarice," the girl said pleasantly.

"Seamus Kirkland," Seamus said before bracing himself for the next sentence. It always happened.

"You're Angel's younger brother, right?" Clarice asked, brightening up. "She's a bit strange, but I do like her."

"I'm sure you do," Seamus muttered under his breath. Everyone liked his siblings. Alistair was wild in a fun way. Patrick was adored for his wit and clever. Dylan was just naturally likable. Angel was spunky. And then there was Seamus.

"Did you say Clarice?" some asked from behind Clarice. The young woman turned to see a young man with honey hair and bright blue eyes, glasses perched on his nose. "Clarice Nielsen?"

"That's me!" Clarice said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Alfred." Alfred held his hand out with a wide grin. "Alfred F. Jones, your half-brother. We've been talking on Skype."

"Alfred!" Clarice threw herself forward for a hug. "I finally get to meet you!"

"Yeah!" Alfred laughed. He waved to a couple sitting on a bench. "And this is my twin sister Amelia P. Jones and our half-brother Matthew Williams." Both siblings were blonde but Amelia had blue eyes and a sunny disposition. Matthew, on the other hand, seemed bent in on himself, his glasses hiding violet eyes.

Amelia stared blankly at the sky, mouthing words, as though she was hearing a song in her head.

"The siblings I've always heard about!" Clarice squealed and Seamus made a face at her back. He hated the sibling love.

Turning around, Seamus wondered if he could slink back off to his room to read Doctor Who. There was the sudden pounding of footsteps and someone collided with Seamus, causing the two of them to tumble to the ground. The offender in question was a young man with dark hair and mischievous eyes.

"Gah!" Seamus groaned as he finally stopped rolling.

"Get back here, you thief!" a heavily accented voice shouted furiously. A muscular blond young man raced after the dark-haired boy.

The young man stood, dragging Seamus with him. "Kid," he said.

"I'm not a kid," Seamus snapped, wrenching his hand free.

"Then what's your name?" The young man kept an eye on his pursuer, adding some rude hand gestures at him.

"Seamus Kirkland," Seamus muttered. "And, yeah, I'm Patrick, Dylan, Alistair, and Angel's younger brother."

"Who?" The young man cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm the youngest Kirkland," Seamus said with a groan. "Blimey, here have you been? Living under a rock?"

"Pretty much." The young man took a step back. "Well, Seamus Kirkland."

"Gjon!" the blond boy shouted furiously. He had almost gained on the pair.

"Run for your life!" Gjon said enthusiastically before grabbing Seamus' hand and dragging him along.

"What?" Seamus squawked, tripping after Gjon.

"Run!" Gjon hauled Seamus up and continued to drag him. "I may have pissed my roommate off for no reason at all."

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Seamus demanded, watching their pursuer over his shoulder.

"I did nothing," Gjon replied. "Just some fancy stuff that didn't make him too happy. I also may have played hide and seek with his stuff."

"Blimey, you're made!" Seamus exclaimed.

"You have no idea." Gjon skidded to a halt at a dead-end and looked up. "It's about to get better. Isn't that right, Ludwig?" He called to the other young man. Folding his arms, he leaned casually against the wall.

"Nowhere to run, Gjon," Ludwig said darkly as he slowed to a stop. He was barely out of breath for all the running he had done. "Where is that picture?" Seamus looked between Gjon and Ludwig frantically. He didn't want to be caught in a fistfight.

"You're right." Gjon shrugged. "There's nowhere to run. But there is one more way."

Ludwig looked up before his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't?"

"I don't know," Gjon said. "Would I dare to do something as stupid and dangerous as something that might get me and another student killed?"

"What?" Seamus squawked, backing away from Gjon.

"Just give me the picture." Ludwig held out his hand. "And we can start fresh."

"Seamus," Gjon said with a wink. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Seamus repeated. "I don't bloody know you!"

"Let's start now!" Gjon lunged forward, grabbing the ladder to the fire escape and yanking down. He had Seamus climbing before him as he hopped on and dragged the ladder back up.

Ludwig stood below the ladder, watching the pair climb. Finally, he leapt up and easily grabbed the last rung, climbing faster than either of the other boys.

"You're mad," Seamus moaned. "I'll get beat up on my first day. And classes haven't even started yet."

"You're right," Gjon said, glancing down at Ludwig. The way the other boy climbed, he had to have had some military training. "I might be a bit mad. Take the window on your right."

"What? No!" Seamus glanced at the window to his right. It was at least two feet away. "I'll die!"

"Seamus." Gjon glanced down at Ludwig again. He was gaining on them. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." Seamus looked between Gjon and Ludwig several times before shutting his eyes tight and jumping for the window. Grabbing the sill, he clambered through it. Gjon quickly followed him, hauling Seamus to his feet.

"I figured that would get you going."

"Shut it," Seamus groaned. "I think I broke something."

"What the _hell_ do you two think you're doing?" Both boys looked up to see an Asian girl glaring at them. She wore a jacket, despite the warm weather. "This is the girl's wing."

"Ah, yeah." Gjon thought quickly. "We didn't mean to come this way. We've just got a slight problem."

"This better be good," the girl sneered, crossing her arms. Seamus shifted nervously on his feet.

"Hm, yeah." Gjon glanced back as a blond head appeared by the window. "Later, now run." He grabbed both Seamus and the girl and dragged them forward.

"Who_ are_ you?" the girl demanded.

"Seamus," Seamus said weakly. "That's Gjon. We've known each other for all of five minutes."

"Get back here, Gjon!"

"Thu," the Asian girl said. "And I'm not getting pulled into any of your crap."

"Well, there's only one thing to do when you know Gjon Episiplatarian," Gjon said cheerfully over his shoulder. Both Seamus and Thu gaped at Gjon when he said his name. "Lots and lots of running!"

A - B - C - D – F

Iceland: Emil

Norway: Eira

Korea: Yong Soo/Soo-Down

China: Yao

Hong Kong: Mulan

A - B - C - D – F

Emil plastered himself against a wall when two boys and a girl ran past. He was just stepping away when a taller young man crashed into him. The pale, violet-eyed, snowy haired boy laid groaning on top of the other boy.

"My head," Emil moaned, clutching said aching object. He suddenly found himself shoved off the boy's chest as the boy was on his feet, racing after the trio of troublemakers.

"You're dead, Gjon!"

Emil stood and stumbled to the bathroom. He froze when he opened the door and spied his older sister Eira shoving some poor boy's head under the faucet. Her long hair was all over the place and her violet eyes were filled with a wrath even Emil knew to steer clear of.

"I told you not to leave your stuff where people can trip over it!" Eira snarled, holding the boy easily.

"I'm sorry, da-ze!" the Asian boy blubbered under the faucet, his arms flailing.

"Um, Ear," Emil tried weakly. Eira looked up with a scowl and released the poor boy. She turned the faucet off and watched as he fell back onto the bathroom floor. "What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" Emil asked.

"I was just teaching this idiot a lesson," Eira sniffed and stormed past Emil. "He needed one."

The Asian boy with a silly curl on his head and laughing eyes sputtered on the floor, trying to get the water out of his ears.

"Halló, are you alright?" Emil asked carefully. He'd already heard one person trying to speak with some crazy chick. The girl didn't speak any English. She just screamed in some random Spanish or something.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" the boy said brightly, seemingly unaffected by the fact he was just being drowned. "I'm Soo-Down, da-ze!"

"Su-dan?" Emil cocked his head in confusion. "Who names their child after a country?"

"No!" Soo-Down whined. "Soo. Down. Two words, da-ze."

"Yong Soo!" a furious voice shouted through the hall. "Yong Soo, where are you, aru?"

"In here, Aniki, da-ze!" Yong Soo/Soo-Down shouted happily.

"Soo-Down?" Emil repeated in confusion. "And Yong Soo. Which one are you?"

"Both!" Yong Soo said happily. "Everyone calls me Yong Soo but Soo-Up calls be Soo-Down, da-ze"1

"Alright, then." Emil backed out of the bathroom quickly. "I'll just leave you for the aru kid."

"That would be me." A man stalked up to the bathroom door and brushed past Emil. The other could hear him shout as the door closed. "Aiyah! Yong Soo, what have you been doing, aru?"

Emil turned around and inhaled deeply before letting it out. He leaned against the wall for support. This school was _weird_.

"Hi, Foxy," a voice whispered in Emil's ear.

"Gah!" Emil stumbled away from the girl, staring at her shock. "Don't' sneak up on me like that!"

The girl was slender with orange stripes through her black hair and a piercings in her right eyebrow and nose, not to mention the several earrings in her ears. Her rather short tank top revealed a dragon and another fluffy tail tattooed on her stomach. The rest of the tattoos must have been on her back. She was . . . exotic.

"I need to get back," Emil mumbled, hurrying to his room. He opened the door to find his roommate still missing.

"What's wrong?" A hand trailed up his spine and a body pressed against his. "Shy?"

"Um, sure." Emil pushed the girl away and stepped into his room quickly. He winced at the fox posters on the wall. Not to mention the statue of the arctic fox sitting on his desk. It had deep violet eyes and seemed panicked, one ear down and one up."

"You like foxes?" the girl asked mysteriously, eyeing the fox statue.

"It's nothing," Emil mumbled, sticking the statues in a drawer. "It's just a phase I'm going through right now."

"I think it's kind of cute." The girl sidled up to Emil. "That makes you kind of cute."

"Um, I, ah." Emil struggled to find something to say and eventually fell silent, staring at the girl and trying to figure out what he should do."

"Aiyah!" the aru man shouted down the hall. "Yong Soo, you are ridiculous, aru!"

The girl suddenly grabbed Emil, slammed him against the wall, and kissed him with vigor. Emil's eyes widened as he felt a tongue piercing brush against his tongue and he shoved the girl away from him, scrabbling onto his bed.

"Who are you?" he panicked.

"Mulan!" The man stood in the doorway with Yong Soo's arm in a tight grip. He stared at Mulan and Emil in shock. "Were you just kissing him, aru?"

"Yes, Yao," Mulan scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It's what people do."

"I had nothing to do with this," Emil said quickly. "She just kissed me. I'm a victim!"

"I am sure you are," Yao said darkly, glaring at Mulan. "Mulan can be eccentric at time." Mulan rolled her eyes at that. "Go put a clean shirt on, aru." Yao shoved Yong Soo toward his dresser.

A - B - C - D – F

Ottoman: Volkan

Turkey: Adnan

Prussia: Gilbert

Austria: Roderich

Romano: Lovino

A - B - C - D – F

Volkan and Adnan sat in adjacent chairs. Adnan was holding a bag of ice to his head while Volkan was dabbing at his split lip. The twins had stopped fighting when two German boys had come out of their room. Gilbert had cackled at them while Roderich had scolded them for behaving like children.

The Sadık twins were identical except for their eyes and hair. Adnan had green eyes he hid with a mask and brown hair while Volkan was a red-head with red eyes. But both were muscular and tall, not to mention good-looking. They drew girls like flies to honey.

"So," Volkan said after several minutes of silence. "How's the old man?

"Great," Adnan grunted. "Still tries ta beat me up every time he sees me."

Volkan cackled. "Guess it runs in the family!" He threw the Kleenex in the trash.

"You didn't have ta live with the bastard fer most of yer life," Adnan spat. "I'd like ta see ya try and handle him."

"Hayır." Volkan dug through a drawer and pulled out an E-cigarette. "I just had ta watch Mom die from cancer and then get shipped off ta live with someone I didn't know."

"Sounds like life." Adnan sat up with a grimace when he felt a pounding in his head.

"I can't believe the school bans smoking," Volkan muttered, puffing at the E-cig. "How else am I supposed ta smoke Hookah?"

"Give that ta me." Adnan snatched the E-cig and took a long draw before handing it back. He exhaled slowly, enjoying the flavored smoke. His brother had good taste.

"Just like yer older brother," Volkan chuckled through the E-cig.

"Who says I'm younger?" Adnan grunted. "Fer all we know, yer the younger one." Volkan didn't respond as he puffed away at the E-cig. The Sadık twins had been born so close together the doctors couldn't tell who had been born first. So they took a wild guess.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a furious voice shouted through the hall. Volkan perked up at it and a Cheshire grin spread across his face. Adnan stole the E-cig and inhaled. He turned to look at the newcomer and choked on the smoke. Leaning forward, he tried to clear his lungs.

A young man with auburn hair and fiery green eyes stood in the doorway, turned away from the Sadık twins.

"It's against the rules to smoke in here!" the boy shouted furiously at someone else. A book flew through the air and hit him on the head. "Chigi!" He turned to the Sadık twins, rubbing his head.

"Lovino Vargas," Volkan said wickedly, taking the E-cig from his brother. "I thought I'd seen the last of ya in high school."

"V-Volkan?" Lovino's eyes grew wide and he backed away from the doorway. "W-What the hell are you doing here?"

"I go ta school here now," Volkan said. Standing, he towered over Lovino. "So, same old rules? Yer my servant boy when I need ya?"

"Cosa?" Lovino asked. "No, I'm done with . . ." He trailed off when the E-cig brushed against his forehead. "Yessir!"

"Lay off him, Volkan," Adnan snarled. He grabbed his twin brother by the shoulders and forced him to turn around.

"Leave me alone," Volkan growled, shrugging his twin's hands off. "I do what I want." Lovino began to back away but stopped when Volkan snapped over his shoulder. "Stay where ya are, brat."

"How about this," Adnan said. "I win, ya let him go."

"And if I win," Volkan said with a dark grin. "I can do whatever I want, and ya have ta watch." Lovino squeaked at that.

"Hayır," Adnan said sharply. "Ya win and I'll do whatever ya want, and Lovino goes free." He was silent for a moment before he added. "Ağabey. _(Big Brother.)_"

Volkan's grin widened. "Deal." Pulling his fist back, he let his snap back into Adnan's face.

Lovino shouted and jumped out of the way when Adnan tackled Volkan to the floor and they started fighting . . . again.

"Yer terrible!" Volkan cackled, easily pinning Anan underneath him. "The old man must have been easy on ya if ya can't even fight."

"Ya don't know anythin' about the old man," Adnan growled. He grabbed Volkan by the hair and flipped them over, slamming his head into the drawers. Volkan swiped Adnan's legs out from under him and slammed his brother's head into the floor. Blood dripped down the side of his head as he stood.

"Yer weak," Volkan spat. "Just like the old man, Bebek Kardeşi. _(Baby Brother.)_"

Adnan coughed and struggled to get to his hands and knees. "Shut up," he wheezed.

Volkan brought his elbow down to connect with the back of Adnan's head with a loud _crack_. Adan collapsed to the ground, groaning.

"I win," Volkan said. "And ya know what? I think I'll give Lovino a proper goodbye."

"Hayır," Adnan moaned. "Stop."

"Just try and stop me." Adnan heard Volkan's footsteps receding and Lovino's shout of pain and fear. Adnan groaned again and let his head hit the floor with a solid _thump_. He could barely hear anything as darkness took over him. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the hand against his cheek or not.

"Are you alright, Senyor?"

A - B - C - D – F

Poland: Felicyta

Russia: Ivan

Ukraine: Sofia

Belarus: Natalya

Latvia: Raivis

Lithuania: Toris

Estonia: Eduard

A - B - C - D – F

Felicyta passed by a room quickly. She winced at the shouts coming from inside and the smack of flesh on flesh. She was just turning the corner when she collided with someone larger than her. Blinking, Felicyta looked up and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"I'm totally story, Professor," Felicyta panicked. "I, like, didn't mean to run into you." The sounds from the room had stopped.

"It's perfectly fine," the professor said reassuringly, patting Felicyta on the shoulder. "I'm Professor Freud, the biology professor."

"I'm Felicyta Zupan," Felicyta mumbled. "I'm, like, Adam's older sister."

"Eva's too, I presume?" Professor Freud asked.

"Tak." Felicyta glanced around herself nervously.

"She's such a lovely young lady," Professor Freud chuckled. "I don't believe I've ever met a more polite girl in my entire life."

"Tak," Felicyta said. "She's, like, the best at everything."

"Does Adam have any idea Eva is here?" Professor Freud asked curiously. "They haven't seen each other for, what, fourteen years?"

"I don't know." Felicyta shrugged. "I'm totally not talking to him right now."

"Don't worry." Dr. Freud rested a hand on Felicyta's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah right," Felicyta scoffed. "Adam is totally missing his brains." Dr. Freud's warm smile turned to a frown when a voice shouted done the hall.

"Ah, that is where you have gone, Felicyta." A tall boy with silver hair and violet eyes strode quickly down the hall. "Privet, Professor Freud."

"Hello, Ivan." Professor Freud lowered his hand and stepped away from Felicyta. "How are you doing?"

"I am good, ad?" Ivan turned to Felicyta. "Sofia wants to speak with you. She and Natalya are distressed about Little Raivis."

"What's, like, going on with the pipsqueak?" Felicyta asked.

"He has locked himself in the closet and refuses to come out," Ivan said with a smile. "We think it is because Gilbert shouted about beer."

"How can I help?" Felicyta huffed. "You know he totally hates me."

"Ya ne znayu. _(I don't know.)_" Ivan shrugged. "But Little Toris and Little Eduard cannot convince him to come out. We need your help."

"Perhaps you should go with him," Professor Freud said. "Raivis has had a rough past, and maybe hearing such a lovely voice as yours might help him." Felicyta flushed brightly.

"I guess I could, like, help," she muttered.

"There's a good girl." Professor Freud patted Felicyta warmly on the back. He watched Ivan and Felicyta go, looking at the door in surprise and confusion when he suddenly heard a punch and a yelp.

"I do not like that man, da?" Ivan said as he led Felicyta down the hall, a protective arm around her shoulders.

"We were just, like, talking," Felicyta protested. "You don't have to, like, protect me from every little thing."

"But I want to protect you from what you cannot see," Ivan said gently. He stopped outside a door where four people were huddled around a closet door.

"Please, Raivis," Toris begged. "Come out, you're making Sofia cry."

"Nē," Raivis whimpered through the door.

"Please, Raivis," Sofia begged, close to tears. "If you do not come out, I may cry."

"Nē."

"Raivis." Eduard stepped up to the door, being the closest with Raivis. "It's alright. It's not like it was before. You're safe."

"Raivis!" Felicyta stormed up and pounded on the door with a fist. "Like, open up now!"

"N- Nē!" Raivis shouted, sounding close to tears. "I just want to be let alone."

"I don't think Felicyta is helping," Natalya commented dryly. "I believe she is scaring him even more."

"No more than you or Ivan do," Eduard snapped over his shoulder. He turned back to the door. "If come out, we can get your blanket for you." There was silence in the closet for several seconds before it opened just a crack. Violet eyes peered through the crack.

"Solījums? _(Promise?)_"

"Pinky promise," Eduard said seriously. Raivis reluctantly opened the door and stepped out. Toris was quick to hand him his tattered blanket that had been patched many times by Sofia.

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief and gently wrapped an arm around Raivis' shoulders, steering him to her room. She sat Raivis in the chair and began to make him hot cocoa. She had learned after several incidents to make the drink for Raivis. She later passed on that knowledge to Ivan after he had met Felicyta.

Raivis trembled under his blanket as he sipped the hot cocoa, flinching at every loud noise.

"Raivis," Natalya said from sitting on her sister's desk. "Tell us about what's going on with the nations."

"Da!" Sofia pulled up a chair beside Raivis and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We'd love to know all about them!"

"W-Well . . ." Raivis fingered the handle of his cup nervously. "H-Hong K-Kong and I-Iceland have been on strangely good terms. I-Iceland even sent the sister country of H-Hong K-Kong aid when it was first being f-formed."

"You mean Bauhinia?" Eduard asked and Raivis nodded. "Go on."

"M-Mexico and the N-Netherlands are on speaking terms." Raivis seemed to grow braver with every word. "A-And Japan and Australia are getting along pretty well, even though England is telling Japan not to."

"Tell us about all the times the micro-nation in Russia has almost failed," Natalya said innocently as Ivan glowered at her.

"N-North Russia?" Raivis asked. "Well . . . they can't really support themselves very well, so they have to rely on their m-mother country for food."

"But Russia has always been willing to send aid," Eduard said wisely.

Sofia opened her mouth to ask a question where there was a slam and a shout of pain from outside their door. Albanian curses were shouted down the hallway along with German shouts of victory.

"Is that the two idiots who have running around campus all day?" Eduard asked in disgust. He turned back to find Raivis' chair empty. "Raivis!"

"Not again," Sofia moaned and moved to kneel beside her closet door.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**You know what I'm wondering? **_Why I'm so pretty? _**No. -.- Where the heck are the RAs to stop these nations from killing each other. **_Um . . . I don't know if some of our foreign friends know what an RA is. _**Oh, right! RA stands for Resident Assistant. They're in charge of the floors we live on here on campus.**

_The dividers we're using is the American way of grading. A, B, C, D, and F. _**A being really good, and F being- **_FAILED! _**POLLUX!**


	4. Wing Meeting

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_First of all, a big hello to our British readers. Thanks for joining us from across the pond. _**We're just waiting for Milana and Medusa to catch up.**

**We just wanted to remind you that Bosnia is a girl, not a boy. She just cross-dresses.**

_Seriously, when you guys don't need the names anymore, just let me know!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Wing Meeting**

Germany: Ludwig

Albania: Gjon

Prussia: Gilbert

Austria: Roderich

Switzerland: Basch

Liechtenstein: Erika

A – B – C – D – F

Ludwig stood before his roommate. His roommate who was currently tied to a chair. The German boy had caught Gjon after several hours of the misfit's running. Gjon had then been dragged back to their room by Ludwig for interrogation.

"Seven years of military school," Ludwig said, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "And you thought you could escape me?"

"Well," Gjon replied. "I was kind of hoping your weight would slow you down a bit. I mean, you are big. Have you seen yourself lately? You have all these muscles and you're tall, I mean, _really_ tall."

Ludwig's right eye twitched in agitation. "Your attempts to insult me are not working, Gjon," he said through gritted teeth.

"And here I thought I was attempting to flatter you." Gjon gave Ludwig his best not-so-innocent smile. "It must not have worked."

"Whatever you're trying to do." Ludwig leaned forward, placing his hands painfully on Gjon's wrists. "It won't work. Now, who were your little friends?"

"My friends?" Gjon repeated. "Oh, you mean those poor kids I just dragged into this mess. Yeah, they're no one."

"I don't believe you." Ludwig leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "Do they have it? Did you give it to Dylan's brother?"

"Seamus?" Gjon asked. "Did I give something to Seamus? Well, I gave him a bit of my spunk. Have you ever tried it before? It's really fun. I mean, who doesn't like running? It's way cooler than sitting at a desk wishing you could find some way to ask the cute girls out."

"Halt die Klappe. _(Shut up.)_" Ludwig slapped a hand over Gjon's jabbering mouth. "Did you give Dylan's brother the picture or not? Nod yes or no." Gjon was still for a moment before he shrugged and wobbled his head around from side to side. "Why, you little!" Ludwig raised a hand to strike Gjon when the door slammed open.

"Kleiner Bruder!" A snowy-haired, red-eyed man stood in the doorway, his arms raised. He had a look of ecstasy on his face. "You're back!"

"G-Gilbert?" Ludwig straightened up slowly. "What are you? Ach!" He squawked when Gilbert pulled his younger brother into a bone crushing hug. "Put me down!"

"Nein!" Gilbert crowed. "I haven't seen my almost awesome bruder since he was sent away to military school for starting the school on fire."

"Yeah, Gilbert," Gjon interrupted the happy reunion. "I'm curious. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for school," Gilbert said, still not putting Ludwig down. "And then Specs told me my kleiner Bruder was in this room, so I had to come see him." He stared at Gjon for a moment or two. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"H-He's my roommate," Ludwig gasped. "Gilbert, put me down."

"Nein!"

"No, no." Gjon shook his head. "Keep him there. I'm almost free." Ludwig's head snapped to the side. Gilbert shouted in surprise when his younger brother managed to break his strong hold. Ludwig leaped forward and grabbed Gjon by the neck.

"You're not going anywhere," Ludwig growled.

"I'm not?" Gjon looked down at the arm.

"What is going on in here?" A stocky blond stood in the doorway, a smaller blonde girl behind him. She had a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Ludwig?" A brunette with a mole and glasses stood beside the blond. "Please tell me that is not your roommate tied to the chair?"

"No, actually, I'm his boyfriend," Gjon said brightly.

"Um." Ludwig didn't react to Gjon's words, looking at Gilbert in confusion.

"Oh, right!" Gilbert brightened up with realization. "Ludwig doesn't know who you all are."

"I am Roderich." Roderich held out a hand in greeting. "I am your großer Bruder. _(older brother.)_"

"Hallo." Ludwig shook Roderich's hand with his left, keeping a tight grip on Gjon's neck.

"I'm Basch," the stocky blond said, not even bothering to approach Ludwig. "This is my younger sister Erika." Erika waved meekly from behind Basch.

"Ja, Basch and Erika are our half-siblings," Gilbert told Ludwig. "Mutti remarried and had them after she left Vati. But then she divorced again. Un-awesome." He shook his head.

"You're forgetting about me," Roderich sniffed delicately.

"You're not awesome anymore." Gilbert turned up his nose, imitating his younger brother. "Roderich is my kleiner Bruder and your großer Bruder. He went with Mutti after the divorce."

"So, he's gross, right?" Gjon asked. Roderich scowled at Ludwig's roommate.

"What exactly were you planning to do to him, Ludwig?" Roderich asked. "I hope you were not planning to torture him."

"I was planning on interrogating him," Ludwig said with a straight face. Gilbert cackled wickedly, yelping when Basch shot him in the back of the head with a rubber band.

"Don't do that!"

"Don't act like a dummkopf."

"Both of you grow up," Roderich snapped. "Now." He turned back to Ludwig. "Release your roommate."

"Gjon," Gjon said. "My name is Gjon, in case any of you were wondering."

"Hallo, Gjon," Erika said. Basch rounded on her.

"Don't' talk to him, Erika," Basch said strictly. "I don't want you anywhere near that boy. Do you understand me?"

"Ja, großer Bruder," Erika said.

"Having some problems with a big brother?" Gjon asked Erika nonchalantly. Erika squeaked and hid her face in the back of Basch's jacket.

"Leave her alone!"

"You don't understand," Ludwig told Roderich. Gilbert was still scowling at Basch for shooting him.

"What do I not understand?" Roderich asked. "That you tied your roommate to his chair and look as if you are about to beat him up?"

"He stole my picture." Ludwig pointed accusingly at Gjon. "And he refuses to give it back. He even forced me to run around the school to catch him.

"I thought you were running laps," Roderich said in confusion.

"Nein!" Ludwig said as Gilbert broke out into cackling laughs. "He stole my only photo of Gilbert and refuses to give it back."

Gilbert stopped laughing. "You have a picture of me?"

"He did," Gjon said. "But I ate it."

"Was?" Ludwig rounded on Gjon. "Do you know how much that photo meant to me? It was my only connection with Gilbert through military school. The only thing that kept me going."

"I think Vati broke him," Gilbert said to Roderich in a low tone.

"I am glad I dropped out of military school," Roderich muttered. "I am not nearly as bad as him."

"Mutti was too soft on you." Gilbert patted Roderich on the shoulder. "You didn't have a former soldier waking you up at the buttcrack of dawn every morning."

"I should kill you!" Ludwig wrapped his hands around Gjon's throat.

"Ludwig?" Roderich moved forward quickly and pulled his younger brother back. "You cannot kill him!"

"HE ate my photo!" Ludwig struggled against Roderich, trying to get at Gjon. "He has to die!" Gjon wiggled his wrists around quickly, jerking the chair around in his struggle.

"Not awesome, kleiner Bruder." Gilbert helped Roderich pull Ludwig back. "You'll get sent to prison if you kill him."

"Po, I'm out of here." Gjon darted from the chair and out of the room.

"Nein!" Ludwig lurched forward but was stopped by his older brothers. Turning quickly, Basch shot Gjon in the back of the head with another rubber band.

"Ow!" Gjon rubbed the back of his head and disappeared through the doorway.

"It is okay, Ludwig," Roderich attempted to comfort his brother. "We can get you another one."

"You don't understand." Ludwig fell limp in his brothers' arms. "You didn't go to military school."

"Right, Ludwig!" Gjon poked his head through the doorway quickly. "Give yourself a pat on the back." And he rushed off again.

"Was?" Reaching back, Ludwig felt a piece of thick paper. Eyes wide, he ripped it off his back and looked at the photo of his younger self with Gilbert. "That arschloch."

A - B - C - D – F

Northern Ireland: Seamus

Bosnia and Herzegovina: Matija

England: Angel

Ireland: Patrick

China: Yao

A - B - C - D – F

Seamus was in a daze as he returned to his room, snapping out of it when what he presumed was a girl unpacking on the empty side of his room. He had managed to slip away from Gjon before he got beat up. Afterward, he had headed back to his room. Now he was facing a girl moving into his room.

"Um, are you in the right room?" Seamus asked, looking behind him when Gjon raced past. "This is the boys' wing."

"Da," the figure snarled, pausing in their unpacking. "And I am a boy." He turned around to glare at Seamus. The boy's brown, almost red, hair was cut short, framing his high cheekbones and sharp, unforgiving chocolate eyes. His figure was slim and the uniform seemed to hang off him.

"Blimey, sorry." Seamus raised his hands in defense. "I've had a mad day."

"I believe move-in day is always crazy," the boy snapped. He returned to unpacking. When something rolled under the bed, he cursed and got down on his hands and knees to try and get it.

"I . . . just . . ." Seamus couldn't help but stare at the boy as he struggled to get whatever rolled under the bed. Seamus' heart skipped a beat and his palms were sweaty. "Blimey," he breathed.

"What was that?" The boy glared over his shoulder. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing." Seamus quickly turned to his Doctor Who book collected. He had every book ever written. "I'm Seamus, by the way. Seamus Kirkland." A slender hand slammed down on a stack of book and the boy leaned his face next to Seamus'.

"Matija Pavlov," the boy said.

"Oi, Miss," a feminine voice said. Both boys turned to see a slim girl with rainbow-colored spiked hair and a lollipop in her mouth. She took the lollipop out of her mouth. "Me and a few of the other girls are going out to the back." She had a piercing in her right eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever," Seamus said through gritted teeth. His hands were shaking with the book he was holding. "Going to smoke again?"

Matija straightened up and walked over to the girl so he stood in front of her. "Get this straight, kuja," he said. "I am a boy, get it right." He flicked the girl on the nose and stormed past her.

"What's your bloody problem?" the girl called after Matija, waving her lollipop through the air. Her tongue piercing glinted in the lights as she spoke. Matija waved a hand over his shoulder. Several boys poked their heads out of their room, staring after Matija in confusion.

"Is that a boy or girl?" a boy with spiked hair and laughing blue eyes asked.

"That is a boy, aru!" Yao's angry voice came.

"Hvad?" the boy blinked in confusion. "But that's totally a chick. I mean, look at her!"

"You thought I was a girl, aru!"

"You have long hair," the boy protested. "How was I supposed ta know I wasn't hugging a girl and asking her out on a date?"

"Aiyah!" There was the loud clang of metal connecting with something hard and, in some opinions, hollow.

"Is that all, Angel?" Seamus asked, still not looking at his older sister.

"Yeah, whatever." Angel shrugged and left. She was quickly replaced by Patrick who was grinning like a madman.

"Blimey, your roommate is something, Miss," Patrick said.

"I know," Seamus said softly, looking away. Patrick cocked his head.

"Something wrong, Missy?" Patrick sidled up to his younger brother. "You can tell me anything you like. Tell Big Brother." Seamus huffed and looked away. "Come on." Patrick leaned down to whisper in Seamus' ear. "Or I go tell the lassies how cute you are."

"Fine," Seamus groaned. "You know how you always talk about that first bond you have with a lassie? When you really fancy her?"

"Aye." Patrick hiked himself onto the desk. "I get a pounding in me heart like it's about to explode."

"Well . . ." Seamus took a steadying breath. "When Matija was looking for something under the bed . . ." Patrick looked down at him in confusion. Seamus thumped himself on the chest.

"Blimey," Patrick breathed. "Me own brother." Seamus blushed and ducked his head. "I mean, it's fine if you fancy the laddies. Love is love, right?"

Seamus looked up hopefully, resembling a puppy. "You mean it?"

"Of course, Miss." Patrick ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I'll even help you if you want."

"No, that's alright," Seamus said quickly. His brother could cause more trouble than he was worth.

"Oh, come on," Patrick teased. "You don't have any experience with getting the lassies, er laddies."

"I think I can handle it on me own," Seamus assured his brother. Patrick shrugged and hopped off the desk.

"I'm heading down to the creek with some of the laddies," Patrick said. "You want to come?"

"Thanks, but no," Seamus said. "I'll be fine on me own." Patrick shrugged again and left the room. Seamus sighed and looked around the room helplessly. "Blimey, I'm screwed."

A - B - C - D – F

Palestine: Farid

Israel: Nili

Finland: Kielo

A – B – C – D - F

Farid sauntered past a group of giggling girls, He studied each one of their faces before moving on. It was just like his foster parents to keep switching schools. It honestly wasn't his fault he got into all those fights. The kids kept making fun of him. Farid froze when he saw a familiar face and quickly ducked behind a pillar. He glanced around it and his jaw dropped.

"Nili?" Farid silently prayed his sister wasn't at the same school as him. "Turn around, come one, turn around."

A strange-looking boy stormed past the girl, brushing her shoulder. The girl turned, shouting angrily at the boy. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her skin was tanned from hours in the sun. Farid could recognize the sparkling brown eyes in a heartbeat.

"Oh, crap," Farid groaned and leaned against the pillar, sliding down it. "Why did she have to come here?" Nili had turned back to talk to her new friends. "Okay." Farid took a deep breath. "It's been three years. She's grown up, I've grown up. No biggie."

Nili surprised Farid when she sashayed past his pillar, laughing over his shoulder at something Asian girl at told her. She froze when she saw Farid.

"Farid?" Nili asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Nili." Farid stood, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Nili turned to face Farid. "I thought the state said we weren't allowed to see each other anymore."

"Ummi _(Mom)_ and Abbi _(Dad)_ decided I need to go here." Farid shrugged. "It's nothing big."

"Nothing big?" Nili repeated with a hiss. "Farid, we have a restraining order on each other of at least five hundred feet. What were your parents thinking?"

"What were yours thinking?" Farid spat, crossing his arms.

"I don't have parents," Nili said hotly. "I was sent to military school for three years."

"It certainly didn't do much," Farid scoffed. "You're still just as ugly."

"And you're just as stupid." Nili spat back.

"Did your pathetic little brain come up with that one?" Farid asked. "Or is there something else up there?"

"Where did your brain run off to?" Nili retorted. "Or have you always thought with your-."

"Um, Nili," one of the watching girls said weakly. "Could you please not fight with him?"

"Yeah, Nili," Farid said. "Why are you fighting with me?"

Nili breathed hard through her nose. "Farid," she said dangerously.

"What?" Farid stepped in front of his sister. "What are you going to do, run off crying?"

"You have ten seconds to shut your trap and turn around," Nili said in a strained voice.

"And you have ten seconds to get a brain," Farid replied. A fist flew through the air and connected with his nose with a sickening crunch. Farid cried out, grabbing his nose with wide eyes. He gaped at Nili, mouthing words wildly.

"I told you," Nili said, flexing her hand. "Ten seconds. You're down to eight now." Farid stepped back before turning around and racing away.

"Did you have to do that, Nili?" the violet-eyed girl asked. "I don't like it when you fight with people."

"Kielo, I barely fight with people," Nili assured her friend. "Only with Farid. Did I ever tell you about the time we were both in the hospital?"

Kielo's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Please don't."

"We were both nine," Nili said fondly, tracing a car across her stomach. "Our Aba had told Farid he could have ice cream but not me. So I hit Farid over the head with the glass bowl."

"Ohya!" Kielo quickly covered her ears. "No more!"

A - B - C - D – F

Poland: Felicyta

Czech: Eva

Italy: Giulietta

Slovakia: Adam

Russia: Ivan

A – B – C – D – F

Felicyta glanced as a boy rushed past her with a bleeding nose. When she looked forward again, she blinked at the small girl standing before her. Carefully looking the girl up and down, Felicyta darted forward and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Eva!" Felicyta said happily.

"Ahoj," Eva said nervously. "Do I know you?" She was a small girl with soft brown pigtails and sweet gray eyes.

"It's me." Felicyta turned Eva around to look her in the face. "Felicyta, your, like, starsza siostra! _(big sister!)_"

"Oh . . ." Eva's eyes brightened once the realization dawned on her. "Starší sestra!" She hugged Felicyta back.

"It's, like, great to see you," Felicyta said. "Where have you been?"

"I have been with my family, the Edelsteins," Eva said. "Roderich is very nice, and I like Giulietta."

"Yuck." Felicyta made a face. "They totally sound boring."

"They aren't." Eva smiled happily. "Roderich can play the piano very well and Giulietta likes to play games."

"I like to play games," Felicyta pouted. "Does that mean I, like, can't be your friend?"

"Ne, you're my sister." Eva hugged Felicyta again. "You can play games with me all you want."

A tall boy with his brown hair brushed back appeared at the end of the hallway. He appeared to be looking for something over the other students' heads. Felicyta could recognize the face under the long scars with no problem.

"Great." Felicyta scowled. "He's, like, here."

"Who?" Eva turned and the boy's eyes stopped on her. He seemed to take her all in before making his way toward Eva and Felicyta."

"Adam," Felicyta huffed.

"Who is Adam?" Eva asked curiously.

"Your starszy brat, _(older brat,)_" Felicyta replied. "And my, like, młodszy_ (younger) _brat."

"My starší brat?" Eva repeated softly. Adam finally reached the pair of girls and looked down at Eva.

"Eva?" he asked softly. The way he spoke, it was as though he couldn't imagine Eva was alive.

"Ano," Eva said happily.

"My name's Adam." Adam crouched down to be eye to eye with Eva. "I doubt you remember me, but I'm your older brother Adam. I've been looking for you for six years."

"Were you the boy I saw in Vienna?" Eva asked with a cock of her head.

"Áno." Adam smiled softly. "That bastard saw me and dragged you away, though." Eva frowned at her brother's words.

"Hello." Felicyta tapped Adam on the head. "I'm, like, still here." Adam looked up and his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, standing.

"I go here." Felicyta crossed her arms and scowled at the younger brother she hadn't seen in years. "What are you, like, doing here?"

"My parents sent me here with Elizabeta," Adam said hotly. "I had no idea you were going to be here." Eva looked between her siblings worriedly.

"My parents, like, decided I needed an education," Felicyta snapped back.

"Because you don't already have one?" Adam rolled his eyes. "What kind of moron would send you to school?"

"I, like, don't know. Someone who thinks I'm pretty?" Felicyta spun around, her skirt floating around her. She grinned when Eva giggled at her. Adam opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by a new voice.

"Privet, Felicyta," Ivan said from behind the Polish girl. "Who are you little friends?"

"Halo, Ivan." Felicyta rolled her eyes. "These are, like, my younger brother and sister. The cute one is Eva and the dumb-looking one is Adam."

"Privet, Eva and Adam," Ivan said pleasantly.

"A-Ahoj," Eva said in a trembling voice. Her eye were wide as she stared up at Ivan.

"Who do you think you are?" Adam demanded. "Felicyta's boyfriend."

"Net." Ivan shook his head. "I am the one she calls when little boys like you are mean to her, da?"

"He's, like, not being mean," Felicyta mumbled. "He's just being stupid."

"He looks mean," Ivan said and Adam scowled. "Perhaps just one hit?"

"Nie!" Felicyta snapped. "Only if I totally say so."

"Fine." Ivan shrugged. "Let me know when you want me to beat him." He turned away with a swish of his scarf and left.

"Your boyfriend is weird," Adam spat at Felicyta. "Keep him away from Eva."

"He's, like, not my boyfriend!" Felicyta stomped her foot in irritation.

"You keep telling yourself that," Adam said. Taking Eva's hand, he led her away.

A - B - C - D – F

Ottoman: Volkan

Turkey: Adnan

Iceland: Emil

Albania: Gjon

Bosnia and Herzegovina: Matija

Northern Ireland: Seamus

Denmark: Mathias

Austria: Roderich

Prussia: Gilbert

A – B – C – D – F

The study lounge was crammed with boys. Volkan sat in a chair with Adnan sulking on the floor at his feet. Emil was curled up in a corner, praying the crazy girl didn't come in. Gjon was currently sitting as far away from anyone as he could. Matija was perched on a windowsill, showing absolutely no interest in the meeting. Seamus sat close by, continuously glancing back at the strange boy.

"Alright!" A tall boy with a close-shaved head sauntered into the room with a clipboard under one arm. "Hello, everyone, I'm Anthony and I'll be your RA. For those of you who don't know, RA stands for Resident Assistant. We take care of the hall. The RA for the girls is Mags."

"Question." A boy raised his hand.

"Yeah?" Anthony used a pencil to point at the boy. "Wait, let me guess." He tapped the pencil against his forehead, thinking. "Mathias."

"Can we just call you Tony?" Mathias asked.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. Just don't call me Ann. That's my sister's name." Tony grinned when some of the boys chuckled. "Alright, we're here so you can learn the hall's rules."

"If there are rules," Roderich said. "Then why is everyone trying to kill each other?"

"Because we didn't' get in until tonight," Tony said. "So we didn't really know about the Sadık twins." He eyed Volkan and Adnan warily.

"Fine, what are these un-awesome rules?" Gilbert asked. "I have video games to play."

Tony looked at his clipboard. "There is no smoking of any kind," he read off. "That means no chew, tobacco, cigarettes, Hookah, and E-cigs. This is a dry campus. That means no drinking." Several of the boys groaned. "Yeah, I know. But save your drinking for the weekends. That's when the school lets you go into town. They just asked you get a cab back so you don't freeze to death in the winter.

"Keep noise levels down during quiet hours," Tony continued. "Those start at ten o'clock on Sunday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday, they're one o'clock in the morning. Respect your neighbors, they don't come from the same past as you do. There will be no guns or gun-like objects in your rooms. This means water guns, nerf guns, fake guns, toy guns, or any other kind of guns."

"What about rubber bands?" Gjon raised his hand. "Those are gun-like."

"But they're not guns," Tony said. "I mean something could be perceived as a gun. Also, all weapons are banned on campus. No guns, swords, knives, cubs, or anything of that sort on campus. And, yes, that means Tasers." A boy muttered under his breath angrily. "Now, for the last and hardest rule."

"No bringing girls in?" Gjon asked teasingly. Several boys looked ready to beat him right then and there.

"Exactly, Tony said, pointing at Gjon with his pencil. "You're eon fire tonight, aren't you?"

"Oh, he'll be on fire," Volkan muttered under his breath.

"There are no girls in your rooms after six o'clock and before ten o'clock," Tony said. "If you are caught with girls on your room during these hours, you will be given a hefty fine. We don't want any pregnant girls on campus, and no daddies either."

Gjon glanced around himself and slowly edged toward the door.

"Any questions?" Tony asked brightly.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_I remember my first wing meeting. It was really boring. _**Yeah, we played an icebreaker game and listened to our RA talk about the rules.**


End file.
